The Mourning Journey
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: 5 ans après le décès de Brittany, Santana réapparait à Lima. Cependant, Quinn l'envoie chez une de ses amies à Rosewood pour qu'elle fasse son deuil... Une rencontre pourrait-elle changer totalement l'hispanique? Emily/Santana
1. Where Have You Been?

**A/N : Heeeey! Alors voilà, je me suis finalement décidée à poster cette fiction. Il s'agit d'une histoire en 7 chapitres (déjà complètement écrite) qui a pour but de mettre en couple Emily Fields (Pretty Little Liars) et Santana Lopez (Glee). Je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait... Je ne donne pas d'explication parce que je pense que c'est assez compréhensible mais n'hésitez pas à poser des questions (soit par review, soit sur Twitter MaryKarev)! Voilà voilà :)**

**Chanson du chapitre : **

___**In My Veins - Andrew Belle**_

* * *

**The Mourning Journey**

_Chapitre I_

— Où as-tu été ces dernières années? demanda Rachel impatiemment.

Santana haussa les épaules et répondit avec le regard vide.

— Physiquement? Partout. Émotionellement? Avec elle.

Quinn la fixa sévèrement et bût une gorgée de son café avant de croiser les jambes et constater à voix haute.

— Tu agis comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Santana ne réagit pas et continua de scruter le mur en face d'elle.

— Tu nous as quitté il y a quatre ans et neuf moi, précisément trois mois après ce qui s'est passé. Tu nous as tous quitté! répliqua Rachel avec colère.

Quinn tenta de la calmer en liant leurs mains.

— On s'est mortellement inquiétés pour toi. Que faisais-tu, où étais-tu, étais-tu...

— Morte? Comme je l'ai dis. Émotionnellement, je suis avec elle.

Le couple laissa échapper un soupir synchronisé.

— Pourquoi tu es revenue? demanda finalement Quinn.

— Ça fera cinq ans demain, donna simplement Santana comme information.

Sans un mot de plus, la latina s'empara de son porte-feuille et déposa un billet de dix dollars sur la table. Elle se leva et quitta le Lima Bean sans même adresser à ses deux amies un regard.

* * *

— Tu ne fuiras pas cette fois-ci, Santana. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

— Je suis déjà partie depuis cinq ans.

Quinn scruta le visage de Santana en vue d'une quelconque émotion mais les traits de la latina restèrent vides et neutres. Santana alluma sa cigarette et tendit le paquet à la blonde.

— J'ai arrêté quand je me suis mise avec Rachel.

Quinn obtint de la part de la latina un petit regard et prit la décision de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Je connais une personne qui a vécu la même chose que toi. Tu pourrais lui parler, et...

— Je veux pas parler. Y'a rien à dire.

— Alors tu pourrais l'écouter. Apprendre à faire ton deuil. Apprendre à lui dire au revoir.

— Je veux pas lui dire au revoir, trancha simplement Santana en soufflant la fumée en face d'elle.

La blonde décida de ne pas lâcher prise et continua.

— Une de mes amies de fac, Spencer Hastings, est très proche de cette fille. C'est pas trop loin d'ici, en Pennsylvanie. À environ quatre heures de route. Rachel et moi, on pourrait t'y amener et tu resterais là-bas un moment.

Santana dévisagea Quinn quelques secondes, puis jeta son mégot de cigarette au sol.

— On part dans trente minutes, décida la latina. Je viendrai devant la maison de ta mère.

* * *

Le trajet entre Lima et Rosewood s'était fait silencieusement. De temps à autres, Rachel lançait un coup d'œil inquiet vers Santana qui fixait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

— On y est, Rosewood. Spencer m'a dit qu'on devait l'appeler quand on arrivait dans la ville. Tu peux le faire mon cœur, s'il-te-plaît? demanda Quinn à sa petite amie.

Le surnom écœura Santana. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée d'apprendre que Quinn et Rachel s'étaient mises ensemble. Quinn avait toujours été si gay. Rachel, quant à elle, Santana avait toujours eu un peu plus de mal à la cerner. Mais une chose était sûre, les deux filles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre et rien ne pouvait aller contre leur amour.

— Ah, voilà Spence.

Les paroles de Rachel sortirent Santana de ses pensées. Les trois jeunes adultes étaient arrivées devant une grande villa, où étaient garées deux voitures de luxe.

— Santana, tu viens, il faut sortir maintenant, annonça Quinn doucement.

La latina s'exécuta. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la Fiat de Quinn. Elle se dirigea vers le coffre, attrapa son sac et rejoignit le couple qui venait de saluer deux filles.

— Santana, je te présente Spencer Hastings, c'était ma colocataire à Yale, et Emily Fields, sa meilleure amie. Les filles, c'est Santana Lopez.

La plus petite des deux filles, Spencer, une brunette à l'air décidé, lui tendit une main confiante, que Santana serra sans conviction. La deuxième, Emily, une grande brune à la peau foncée et à l'air inoffensif, la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale qui surprit un peu la latina.

— Santana, tu as quelque part pour dormir à Rosewood? demanda Emily avec un sourire.

— J'ai lu sur internet qu'il y a un motel pas loin d'ici, ça me conviendra.

— Oh non, ce motel est totalement insalubre. J'y ai passé une nuit avec mon ex petit-ami, et je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un y retourner, s'exclama Spencer qui grimaçait rien qu'au souvenir de la chambre qu'elle avait partagé avec Toby.

— Ça m'ira, j'ai...

— Viens chez moi! Ma mère sera ravie d'accueillir quelqu'un de plus à la maison et j'ai plusieurs chambres inutilisées, coupa Emily.

— Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser, admit Santana d'un ton neutre.

Spencer invita ensuite tout le monde à profiter de la terrasse et ainsi à rejoindre son fiancé Toby qui l'attendait sur une chaise longue. Il salua chaleureusement le couple qu'il semblait déjà connaître et se présenta à Santana entant que le seul et unique homme ayant réussi à supporter Spencer à Rosewood.

Assise sur une chaise de camping, Santana sentait le regard persistant d'Emily posé sur son dos. Finalement, elle se retourna vers la brune.

— J'ai une tâche sur mon t-shirt ou mon dos est si beau à regarder?

Emily sourit et haussa les épaules.

— Ton t-shirt est très propre, et tu es bien mieux de face que de dos.

Sa remarque extirpa à Santana un petit sourire, pour la première fois ce qui lui semblait un très long moment. Quinn sembla le remarquer car elle désigna Santana du regard à Rachel, qui lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et de lui chuchoter qu'elle était un génie.

Emily se leva et proposa à Santana d'aller déposer ses affaires chez elle, afin de pouvoir découvrir la maison et rencontrer sa mère. Quinn se désigna d'office pour amener les bagages chez les Fields, mais Emily la remercia en décidant qu'elles arriveraient à tout porter à deux. Ce qui était tout à fait véridique, étant donné que Santana n'avait avec elle qu'un sac à dos dans lequel était fourré quelques habits, un iPod et quelques billets.

* * *

**Alors? Q'en pensez-vous?**


	2. An Issue To Keep You Calm

**_A/N : Hey hey hey! Voilà encore un chapitre plus ou moins long. Un peu moins de 1500 mots si je ne m'abuse! Les reviews que vous avez posté m'ont fait vraiment super plaisir alors merci beaucoup! Je vous laisse avec nos deux protagonistes. Bonne lecture!_****_  
_**

**_PLAYLIST : _**

**_In These Arms - The Swell Season_**

* * *

**_Chapitre II_**

— Maman, je suis là, avec Santana! s'exclama Emily en poussant la porte d'entrée.

Une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Emily arriva et salua les deux filles.

— Tu dois être Santana. Enchantée, je suis Pamela Fields, mais tu peux m'appeler Pam. Tu es ici chez toi.

— Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir ici, Mme Fields. Vous ne remarquerez même pas ma présence, c'est promis, assura Santana en serrant la main de la mère d'Emily.

Les deux filles montèrent et Emily indiqua les chambres à la latina.

— Là, c'est la salle de bain, malheureusement tu devras la partager avec ma mère et moi. Là, la chambre de ma mère, et là, ma chambre à moi, expliqua Emily en désignant une porte sur laquelle trônait une photo d'elle à l'âge de six ou sept ans avec beaucoup de dents en moins. Ça, c'est la tienne. C'est pas très grand, et pas très décoré, mais au moins il y a un lit et une commode. Tu peux y ajouter ce que tu veux, cette chambre est à toi maintenant. Reste autant longtemps qu'il le faut.

— Merci beaucoup, Emily, répondit simplement Santana d'un ton neutre.

La latina déposa son sac à l'entrée de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit qui était maintenant le sien. Elle observa chaque détail de la pièce et tenta de s'y familiariser.

Une grande armoire trônait contre le mur, à côté de la fenêtre. Le lit était confortable. Santana avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se retourna vers Emily et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

— Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose? J'ai vu que tu n'avais rien pris chez Spencer, souligna Emily en lui rendant son sourire.

— Ça ira, merci.

Les deux filles s'observèrent durant quelques secondes, avant que la latina rompe l'échange de regard en se levant et se postant devant la fenêtre. Elle entendit les pas d'Emily la rejoindre et se retourna vers elle.

— Spencer habite dans cette maison-là. Enfin, c'est la maison de ses parents, elle partage un loft avec Toby au dessus du café de la ville. Celle-ci, c'est où Hanna Marin, une de nos meilleures amies vit, et là c'est chez les Montgomery, les parents de notre autre meilleure amie, Aria. Elle vit à Washington avec son petit ami Ezra, expliqua Emily en désignant chaque maison aux alentours de la sienne.

— Et celle-ci? demanda Santana en montrant une maison dont la grande brune n'avait pas parlé.

Emily sourit un peu mystérieusement et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en continuant de fixer Santana.

— Je ne connais pas très bien les nouveaux propriétaires mais deux familles importantes pour moi ont habité ici. Premièrement, les DiLaurentis, Alison. Elle était notre meilleure amie à toutes, Spencer, Hanna, Aria et moi, mais elle était un peu plus qu'une meilleure amie à mes yeux. Elle a disparu il y a sept ans et son meurtre n'a jamais été élucidé. Ensuite, les St.-Germain, Maya plus précisément. Elle a été ma première petite amie. Elle a été tuée elle aussi près d'un an après notre rencontre par un garçon qui ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ait quitté.

— Ça te semble si facile d'en parler, remarqua Santana avec de l'admiration dans la voix.

— J'en a parlé avec une psy. J'ai réussi à faire mon deuil; d'Ali premièrement, puis de Maya.

Santana secoua la tête de gauche à droite et partit s'asseoir sur le lit.

— Je déteste les psys et leurs conneries. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue, lâcha-t-elle d'un air blasé.

— Pour que Quinn te lâche? Moi, j'y avais été pour que tout le monde cesse de me regarder comme "la fille dont la petite amie est morte". J'avais besoin d'être plus que ça.

Santana baissa les yeux. Elle fixa le drap du lit quelques instants avant de s'asseoir en tailleur.

— J'irai pas chez un psy.

Emily lui sourit et sortit de la chambres. Juste avant d'avoir passé le seuil, elle se retourna vers Santana et lui dit simplement:

— C'est pas grave. Je prendrai soin de toi.

Il était un peu plus de minuit et Santana n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Après s'être retournée dans tous les sens, elle finit par se lever pour aller voir si Emily était aussi réveillée qu'elle.

Le plancher en dessous de son pied droite émit un grincement bruyant, et la latina dût se retenir de ne pas pousser un juron. La porte de la chambre d'Emily était restée entrouverte et Santana n'eut qu'à la pousser légèrement pour apercevoir le lit vide de la jeune fille.

— Santana?

La voix fit sursauter la latina. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Emily qui la regardait avec une expression inquiète inscrite dans ses traits fins.

— Tout va bien? vérifia Emily en s'approchant de Santana doucement.

— Oui, enfin, tu...

— Entre, on va réveiller ma mère, coupa la plus grande des deux.

Santana avança et s'assit sur le lit, très vite rejointe par Emily.

— Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu es réveillée, proposa Emily avec un sourire confiant.

Santana soupira et se mît à se triturer les doigts.

— Minuit est passé et ça fait cinq ans, aujourd'hui.

— Comment elle s'appelait?

L'ex-Cheerleader ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Brittany, elle n'en était pas encore prête.

— Maya est décédée le 30 mars, expliqua simplement Emily.

Elle s'empara de son ordinateur et tapa l'adresse d'un site internet, Santana retint mentalement "massugar". Emily arriva sur la première page d'un vidéo blog, où trônait la photo d'une adolescente qui souriait. En dessous de la photo, une espèce d'écriteau demandait le mot magique.

Emily sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis tapa le mot de passe. La page changea et laissa place à une galerie pleine de photos et de vidéos de cette même fille.

— C'est Maya. On a découvert son v-log quelques mois après son décès. Trouver ce site a été étrange pour moi, c'était la première fois depuis sa mort que j'entendais sa voix et entendre tout ce qu'elle disait à propos de notre couple était... Éprouvant.

Emily cliqua sur la première vidéo qui était à la portée de sa souris d'ordinateur. La vidéo représentait une nageuse qui sautait depuis le plongeoir et traversait la piscine plusieurs fois sous les encouragements des gradins.

— C'est moi. Maya avait pris l'habitude de filmer chacune de mes courses.

— Tu nages encore?

— Je viens d'entrer dans l'équipe de compétition de la côte est.

Santana lança un regard impressionné à Emily qui lui tendit la souris pour qu'elle choisisse une vidéo.

Maya était recouverte par une couverture blanche et parlait à voix basse.

— Je pense qu'Emily a une âme vraiment vieille. Je le sens quand je l'embrasse. Je peux entendre toutes les horloges du monde tourner dans son âme. Si la réincarnation existe, hum, Emily a été Cleopatre un jour. En fait non, je pense qu'elle prouve que la réincarnation existe.

Santana arrêta la vidéo et se retourna vers Emily, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir visionné une partie si intime de la vie d'une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura simplement Emily à la latina.

— C-Comment tu fais ça?

— Faire quoi?

— Être si... Naturelle, détendue, sereine par rapport à elle?

La nageuse s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et sourit tendrement.

— Pendant les cinq premiers mois, j'ai passé mon temps à boire. J'ai manqué deux mois de cours et j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'avais été construire des maisons à Haïti, alors qu'en réalité j'étais chez ma tante à Seattle et je buvais des shots. Puis un jour, je me suis dit que Maya aurait voulu que j'aille de l'avant. Que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je me suis remise à fréquenter Paige, une des filles avec qui j'étais sortie, et j'ai recommencé à vivre. Bien sûr, je pense encore à Maya, souvent, tous les jours. Mais quand je pense à elle, je pense aux baisers, à ma première fois, à nos moments, aux chansons qu'elle me chantait. Je pense à son souvenir et non pas à son fantôme, expliqua-t-elle sans arrêter de sourire.

Encore une fois, Santana préféra se taire plutôt que de répondre quelque chose de superflu. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et la nageuse fit de même.

— Emily?

— Oui Santana?

— Tu veux bien me tenir dans tes bras, s'il-te-plaît? demanda la latina avec un fin espoir de tendresse.

Le sourire d'Emily lui indiqua la réponse et elle se rapprocha de la nageuse avec un regard reconnaissant. Elle installa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emily, qui glissa son bras autour des hanches de la latina, et s'endormit quelques minutes après que la nageuse ait commencé à jouer avec ses cheveux.

* * *

**A/N : Soooo? Review? Pour les Twittos : MaryKarev. **


	3. There's Still A Long, Long Way

**A/N: Hoi! Voilà encore un chapitre assez court. Je sais pas si ça a été corrigé, me rappelle plus! Santana fait une nouvelle rencontre dans cet épisode. Merci à tous pour les reviews/follows/favorites! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Chapitre III_

Santana sursauta en sentant le souffle d'Emily dans ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de la nageuse, plus précisément dans ses bras.

— Paige? demanda la voix endormie d'Emily au dessus de la latina.

— C'est Santana, répondit timidement l'ex-Cheerleader.

La plus grande des deux ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin.

— Désolée Santana. J'ai cru que c'était Paige, vous mesurez à peu près la même taille.

Les deux filles s'observèrent quelques instants, en parfaite alchimie, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre d'Emily s'ouvre bruyamment.

— Jésus, est-ce que vous venez juste de coucher ensemble?

— Hanna! s'exclama la nageuse en s'asseyant sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

— Ta mère m'a laissé entrer, dit simplement la blonde qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

Elle fixa les deux filles dans le lit quelques secondes puis se focalisa sur Santana.

— Et tu es? demanda-t-elle finalement à l'égard de la latina.

— Santana Lopez.

— C'est Hanna Marin, notre meilleure amie, je t'ai montré sa maison hier, expliqua Emily en se détachant un peu de Santana.

— Je peux me présenter moi-même, Em! Enchantée, Santana. Tu es nouvelle à Rosewood? Tu es une nageuse? Tu es lesbienne?

— Wow, arrête de me bombarder de question, _Chica Loca_. Je ne vis pas à Rosewood, je ne nage pas, et je suis lesbienne, répondit simplement Santana avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa chambre sous le regard étonné d'Hanna.

— Okay, c'était quoi ça? Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec cette fille? demanda Hanna en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Emily rigola doucement et s'étira.

— C'est l'amie de Quinn dont Spencer nous avait parlé. Elle est...

— Attends. Tu veux dire l'amie de Quinn, celle dont la petite-amie est... ?

Hanna mima une guillotine avec sa main en faisant une grimace.

— Hanna! s'indigna Emily avec un sourire. Oui, c'est elle. Elle est adorable.

La blonde afficha une mine un peu dégoûtée et s'assit sur le lit pendant qu'Emily se levait.

— Et toi tu es horrible, ajouta la nageuse en enfilant un sweatshirt. Han, il est quelle heure?

— Midi.

— Merde, j'ai un entraînement dans une demie heure! Il faut que je parte maintenant! s'affola Emily en prenant son sac.

Elle enfila un leggings, déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Hanna et s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa porte.

— Occupe-toi de Santana, je compte sur toi! s'exclama la nageuse avant de partir à son entraînement.

Hanna regarda autour d'elle et poussa un bruyant soupir.

— Hey. Tu viens faire un peu de shopping avec moi? proposa Hanna avec un petit sourire.

Santana, qui était entrain d'écouter de la musique couchée sur son lit, enleva un de ses écouteurs et se redressa.

— Pardon?

— On va faire du shopping? répéta la blonde.

La latina mît la chanson sur pause et fronça les sourcils.

— Où est Emily?

— Elle avait son entraînement à 12h30. Tu viens ou pas?

Santana haussa les épaules et retira le deuxième écouteur avant de se lever et de rejoindre Hanna.

— Pourquoi pas.

— Alors, tu sors avec Emily? demanda la blonde en passant à travers les rayons.

— Négatif, répondit simplement Santana en cherchant un t-shirt à sa taille. Toi? Un petit ami? Une petite amie?

— Un petit ami, Caleb Rivers. On vit ensemble, avec ma mère, expliqua Hanna en détaillant un débardeur turquoise qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Enfin, je...

— Mes amies m'ont envoyé ici, trancha simplement Santana en dénichant la bonne taille. T'es dans quel domaine?

— Mode. Je travaille dans une boutique à Philly. Ça m'arrive de faire quelques défilés aussi. D'ailleurs, le t-shirt dans ta main, il ne va pas avec ton teint. Essaies-en un blanc plutôt, conseilla la blonde avec un petit sourire.

Santana haussa les épaules et cacha son sourire. Elle aimait bien Hanna, cette fille transpirait la joie de vivre.

Après des heures d'essayages et un bon souper, l'iPhone d'Hanna émit une sonnerie qui lui annonçait un nouveau message.

— Emily a fini son entraînement. Je te raccompagne chez elle? proposa la blonde avec un sourire.

— Volontiers, je suis un peu perdue ici, admit Santana en haussant les épaules encore une fois.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? :D Reviews! Twitter : MaryKarev**


End file.
